Digital photo management comprises management tasks and decisions surrounding the upload, annotation, cataloging, storage, retrieval, and distribution of digital images, and products associated with digital photo management. Digital photo management is recognized as a growing market due to the general increase in interest in digital photography. Systems that provide digital photo management allow digital images to be displayed to a user at various resolutions. For example, a digital photo management system may display digital images as icons, thumbnail images, edited images, previewed images, and printed images, among others, at various resolutions.
However, because these digital photo management systems also allow for image enhancement or editing of digital images, changes a user may make to the digital image may not be represented accurately at different resolutions and sizes on a display device or may not be represented accurately in a print of the image.
For example, when utilizing red-eye removal functionalities in such a digital photo management system, each removal process may result in highly targeted changes to be made to a digital image based on what artifacts are detected in the digital image at a given resolution. When the image is displayed to a user at different resolutions or printed on a medium, the same targeted changes may not be accurately represented in the differently-sized images, and in the print of the image. Thus, the user's expectations of what the altered image should look like may not be realized when the image is displayed at these different resolutions or in the printed image. This effect, in turn, causes the value of the digital photo management system and the quality of the printed product to diminish in the marketplace.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.